


Broken Heaters Suck

by superfandomqueen



Series: Klance Positivity Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Mentioned Veronica/Allura, M/M, Roommates, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith and Lance are college roommates. They don't really interact until the heater goes out.





	Broken Heaters Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get it posted. I didn't have the motivation to write more. I hope you enjoy!

“That’s the last of it!” Lance announced, setting the final box out of the 15 or so he had packed.

“Thank God!” Hunk exclaimed, sitting heavily on the couch. Lance rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t  _ that _ bad,” Lance said, pouting.

“It  _ was _ , Lance, it  _ was _ .”

Lance gasped, setting his hand on his chest in a hurt expression. “Allura! You traitor! After we helped you move in with Veronica!”

Allura rolled her eyes playfully. “Veronica helped too.”

Snorting, Lance packed the boxes into his room. Well, he assumed it was his room as his roommate wasn’t around, but the only other bedroom was already full of half unpacked boxes.

“Veronica stood and watched, enjoying the show.”

“You mean Allura,” Hunk corrected. The college student groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.

“ _ Hunk _ , you traitor! Don’t remind me! I’m still trying to scrub my mind of watching them eye fuck the  _ entire _ time. We barely got out in time!” Twin bouts of laughter. Lance walked back into the living room, sticking out his tongue at his two best friends. “You guys are horrible.”

“Uh, who are you?” an unsure and unfamiliar voice asked. Lance looked to the to doorway. An admittedly hot in an emo jock kind of way guy stood there. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore sweatpants and a hoodie. Both black.

“Uh, the other resident of...3-A?” Lance answered unsure. Tilting to the side, Lance hoped the hell he didn’t mix up the apartments. It wouldn’t have made sense, the lady at the desk gave him the key to 3-A. It should be right.

“Oh…” The newcomer and Lance stared each other down. “You’re Lance McClain then.”

“The one and only!” Lance couldn’t remember his roommate’s name for the life of him. “I took the further bedroom, it looked like you had chose the first one.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Okay.”

 

~~

 

Surprisingly, they didn’t interact much. At least not until their heater broke.

It would’ve been  _ fine _ , if Lance had any potions that were handy.

Which he didn’t.

Lance was really hating himself right then. His mami told him to  _ always _ had potions on hand ready for  _ anything _ . After this, he’ll brew up a bunch!

Hopefully when Keith isn’t around because several have  _ unpleasant _ odors.

“Why the hell is it so cold in here?” Lance muttered, teeth chattering. The front door squeaked open.

“What happened? Why are you on the couch?”

“The heater broke!” Lance cried, tightening his blankets around him. “And this is the warmest spot in the apartment!”

“Ah.”

“ _ Keith _ ,” Lance whined. “Come cuddle! I’m freezing!”

A flush made its way up Keith’s pale cheeks.

“I...uh--”

“Just get your wolfy little ass over here,” Lance instructed, sticking his lip out. “If you think I’m going to be freaked by your body temperature, I’m not going to.”

“I -- how?” Keith stared at Lance, hand still on the strap of his backpack. Lance rolled his eyes.

“I’m a witch, dipshit. Now! I need warmth!”

“You don’t have a potion to warm you up?”

Slouching, Lance pouted. “No. I haven’t gotten any made up yet.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I was being a nice roommate and not stinking up the entire apartment,  _ you are very welcome _ .” Lance sniffled, burrowing deeper into his blankets. “Save me from hyperthermia!”

“You’re not going to get hyperthermia from no heater.”

“It’s the fall, anything can happen. Also, I could still get a cold and you  _ don’t _ want to see me when I’m sick.”

Keith finally set down the backpack and sat on the couch.

“What’s so horrible about you being sick? You’re going to  _ sneeze _ on me?” Keith mocked lightly.

Lance snorted. “If only. Nah, nothing that light, more of… flying objects… that could potentially hit you at any time of the day. Phasing objects too. No one likes being around a witch when they are sick. It’s a disaster and danger zone.”

“Holy. I can’t say I knew that,” Keith chuckled. Lance shuffled across the couch and leaned on Keith.

“This is okay, right?” The werewolf nodded. “Sweet.”

Lance let out a relieved sigh, melting into the natural warmth that all werewolves had.

It couldn’t have been five minutes before Keith started to get antsy, he had trouble staying still for long. A constant need for movement.

The werewolf was restricted from moving by the witch’s body. Keith squinted down at his roommate. His chest rose and fell evenly. Keith frowned at him, saying, “Lance. Lance?”

The witch didn’t respond.


End file.
